disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mazzimo
Mazzimo is a character who is to appear in the upcoming Sofia the First episode "The Secret Library", voiced by Dean Norris. He is a flying horse and the long lost brother of Minimus, and will be a captive of Prince Roderick. Unlike Minimus who's a pony, Mazzimo is a real horse but like his brother he's purple. Background Personality Unlike his family who like living in Royal Stables, Mazzimo has always hated the domesticated life and has always wanted to live free in the wild. This desire is so strong that he was willing to sacrifice a comfortable life for a free one which is shown when he states "A cozy cage is still a cage." Yet he still cares about his family as shown when he calls Minimus "Bro" and tells him his one regret about leaving home was that he left his family behind. Physical Appearance Unlike Minimus, who is a pony, Mazzimo is a real horse as shown by his size and the shape of his head. Like his brother, he's completely purple with his mane a darker shade than his coat. Role in the Series Mazzimo used to live in a Royal Stable with his parents and brother Minimus in a kingdom ruled by a kind and noble king. Despite having a kind master and a comfortable life, Mazzimo, unlike his family, wanted to be wild and free. One night, a visiting horse told Mazzimo about Wildwing Valley, a magically hidden valley where mystical animals roamed free. Mazzimo knew he had to find this place and said good-bye to his parents and brother, who couldn't understand why he was leaving due to loving life in the castle and were sad to see them go. On the way, he was captured by the Knights of Borrea and taken to Borrea Castle where he was held againt his will by Prince Roderick, who renamed him Thundercloud. Mazzimo appears after Minimus and Princess Sofia enter the Royal Stables of Borrea. Minimus, who's still angry at him for leaving him and their parents, gets into an arguement with him that attracts the attention of Prince Roderick and his stable master Gavin. After tripping them up, Sofia frees Mazzimo and they take off, with Roderick and Gavin in pursuit. After losing them, Minimus and Mazzimo have another that distracts Minimus in a way that makes Sofia fall of him. This distracts the two horses long enough for Roderick and Gavin to catch up and capture them both. While being secured, Mazzimo explains to Minimus that feeling tied down was why he left home and that he always regreted leaving his family behind and the two brothers reconcil. Luckily, Sofia intercepts them and defeats Roderick and frees the two brothers. Afterwards, they head to Wildwing Valley where Mazzimo and Minimus part on good terms. Gallery The Secret Library 2.jpg 58. The Secret Library (15) feat. Aunt Tilly, Minimus, Mazzimo.png 58. The Secret Library (14) feat. Minimus, Mazzimo.png Category:Sofia the First characters Category:Mystical animals Category:Pegasi Category:Disney Junior Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Males Category:Upcoming Characters Category:Siblings Category:Characters Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Characters who fly